thessidyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eras
Historical Eras summarize significant periods in the history of the Nine, from the Era of Chaos to the present day. Era of Chaos Much unknown beyond mythologies which are rarely agreed upon. Lasted from the Earliest Times to the First Abation, around which humans are presumed to have been created. * Humans created Pre-Thessidian Age (BTA10000 - BTA1) Pre-Thessidian refers to the time period in which scientists have found the earliest remains of human activity, estimated BTA10000 or beyond. It ends with the traditional date of establishment for Thessidy, soon after the Final Abation. Stone Era is the time period in which humans around the Nine began to use the Planetary Stones as major lighting mechanisms. It is generally accepted as starting around BTA1400 and ending with the advent of inter-portal trade in BTA1. PT: Certainly interplanetary trade must have existed before the Abation, but it is only after the establishment of Thessidy that it becomes a major economic force on the human species. The Nine's first true civilizations began during this period, many of which lasted well into the Early Thessidian (indeed, the last remnants of the Indus Kingdoms did not fall until the Great Collapse). The vast majority of these Pre-Thessidian kingdoms fell within the first few centuries TA. * Akkad (Sassan, BTA4000 - BTA514) * Caral (Andis, BTA1500 - 200TA) * Indus (Maurya, BTA1300 - 900TA) * Old Kingdom Aegypt (Eutopos, BTA1000 - BTA1) * Eight Emperors (Xia, BTA652 - 130TA) * Olmec Kingdom (Azaya, BTA300 - 600TA) * Nok Kingdom (Benevolence, BTA300 - 800TA) Early Thessidian (1TA - 800TA) Early Thessidian is often called the Exploration Age, but that period more commonly refers to only a few planets. It begins around 1TA with the establishment of Thessidy and subsequent spread of inter-portal trade. It ends at the Great Collapse around 800TA. Since nearly all known history takes place after the establishment of Thessidy, it should always be assumed that a numerical date without "BTA" or "TA" takes place post-Thessidy. WZ: I state here a rare disagreement between myself and my two colleagues; "nearly all known history" is a massive misnomer which does not accurately represent the grand scale of human existence. There is much written from, say, the Old Kingdom. It is during the Early Thessidian that the stones' properties were better understood and thus exploited. * Middle Kingdom Aegypt (Eutopos, 1 - 700) * Babyl established (Sassan, 5) * Vedic Kingdoms (Maurya, 250 - 1500) * Shang Kingdom (Xia, 400 - 1000) * Teotihuacas (Azaya, 500 - 801) * Assyr (Sassan, 650 - 1150) * New Kingdom Aegypt (Eutopos, 700 - 1300) Middle Thessidian (801TA - 1661TA) The Middle Thessidian begins around 800TA with the fall of many major civilizations during the Great Collapse. The period ends in 1661TA with the conquests of Alexandros Basileus Shahanshah of Macedon. * * Zhou Kingdom (Xia, 1000 - 1700) * Mahajanapadas (Maurya, 1400 - 1660) * Senatus Populusque Eutopus (Eutopos, 1247 - 1973) Late Thessidian (1662TA - 1779TA) The Late Thessidian begins in 1662TA after the conquests of Alexandros irrevocably altered the political landscape of the Nine. It ends in 2301TA with the Great Crisis. PT: my colleagues refuse to acknowledge the end of this era under the traditional title of "Second Great Collapse," under pretense that the Great Crisis only substantially affected three of the Nine Planets. It should be noted that Alexandros only conquered five of the Nine, and the First Great Collapse only affected six of the Nine. * Warring States in Xia * Mauryan Empire (Maurya, 1678 - 1815) Early Modern (1780TA - 2301TA) Modern (2302TA - Present)